carciphonafandomcom-20200215-history
Vocruen Visrin
Vocruen is a sorcerer who previously served and cared for Veloce Visrin. Raising Veloce from infancy up until her teenage years, he devoted his life's work to finding a cure for Veloce's Carciphona blood. After the King of Kronzel learned that Vocruen was residing with Veloce as her servant, he issues Vocruen's exile. At the end of Book Five, it was revealed that Vocruen is Veloce's older brother. Appearance Vocruen is a young man with a lean build, long red hair and yellow eyes. He is often seen wearing a collared shirt and trousers indoors. When outdoors, he dons a long red cape. Personality Aside from Veloce's and Meron's personal regards of him, not much has been revealed about Vocruen's full character yet. So far, Vocruen appears to be compassionate towards those in need, shown after he took Meron under his wing when she struggled to keep a relatively comfortable life. He especially cares about Veloce that he goes on a journey to find a cure for her condition as a Carciphona. History Prior to raising Veloce, Vocruen's past still remains a mystery. Later in Book Five, Vocruen reveals to be Veloce's older brother after apprehending the fairy who kidnapped Veloce. Powers & Abilities Vocruen is able to summon a flute-like instrument and use it to summon spirits. As a Visrin, he is an exceptionally powerful sorcerer. Equipment Up to the fifth volume of Carciphona, Vocruen has openly used, what would seem, a flute of sorts. It is unknown if he uses other magical devices. Relationships Veloce Visrin As Veloce's servant and brother, Vocruen was Veloce's guardian since her infancy up to her teenage years. He appears to care a great deal about Veloce, wanting nothing more than to protect her and keep her happy. Though he frequently travels for long periods of time, he brings along presents from his travels to give to Veloce when he returns home. Meron Lantgres Vocruen was responsible for taking Meron under both his and Veloce's care when Meron left her home. Shortly after, he introduced her to Veloce as his young master, whom he informs that Meron wanted to learn freeform magic under Veloce's guidance. He seems to rely on Meron to take care of Veloce whenever he leaves for his travels. Furthermore, he doesn't seem to bear any resentment towards Meron after her accident with the King of Kronzel and even reassures her that everything would be fine. Vladimir Gorchen During a conversation with Meron, he reveals that he only directly conducted business with Kronzel through Vladimir. Aside from this, not much else is known. Quotes * (To Veloce Visrin) "Veloce, this is Meron Lantgres. She is trying to further her studies in magic but is living a very harsh life, so I thought we could give her a hand." Carciphona. Volume 2: p 92. * (To Meron Lantgres) "It's not your fault. It's better this way anyway. I shouldn't stay around Veloce too much." Carciphona. Volume 2: p 100. * (To Meron Lantgres) "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." * (To Veloce Visrin) "So you decided to take it upon yourself to undo your predecessors' faults? You might've died if it really did break!" Carciphona. Volume 4: p 108. * (To Veloce Visrin) "Don't do this to yourself right now, Veloce. I won't let you suffer forever. I will find a way to cure you." Carciphona. Volume 4: p 109. * (To the Fairy) "I... am Vocruen Visrin. And some nerve you have... To dare lay your hands on my sister." Carciphona. Volume 5: p 174. References Category:Characters Category:Male